


人类清除计划（ABO）10

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	人类清除计划（ABO）10

19:30 PM +21D

 

黄仁俊结束一天的体能训练，正小心翼翼地敛着信息素在满是雪松味的浴室里洗澡。Jeno最近对着他信息素暴走的次数过于频繁了，俩人要很努力地克制才不会擦枪走火。

“信息素暴走可能跟李帝努也有关系。”Jeno躺在浴缸的一头，对另一头的黄仁俊说到。

黄仁俊被头上的泡沫糊了眼睛，听到这话愣了一下。

Jeno又自顾自地说下去：“这是我出来最长的一次了，我本来就只是一个次人格......情况严重的时候出来收拾一下，收拾好了还有明天，收拾不好...”

“不会的！”黄仁俊打断他。

“不知道李帝努为什么不想出来...这些天我一次人格斗争都没有经历过。倒是你，黄仁俊，我在跟你谈末日恋爱呐。”男人带着颇为自嘲的语气说道。

黄仁俊被泡沫辣哭眼睛，泪珠子大颗大颗地垂坠，落在池水里漾开细小涟漪。尔后滴落的泪珠却越来越急，Jeno看着在暖黄光线下流泪的黄仁俊，满池波动的水好似他逐渐开裂的心脏，泪水滴在上面，渗入每一道缝隙，那里面有熔岩般炽热的爱意。如果泪水可以就这样汽化该多好。

黄仁俊强行睁开眼睛，糊进去的泡沫更多，他隔着满眶生理性泪水看不真切对面的Jeno，竟无端委屈起来。

“对你来说是末日，对我来说就不是吗？”

他抓不到毛巾，只好用手心不停地擦泪，却越擦越多。无声哽咽逐渐演化成小声啜泣。

Jeno还是无动于衷。

黄仁俊憋不出泣音，哭得更厉害。Jeno终于不舍他再哭，游到他面前将他抱住：“谢谢你为Jeno哭，天使在为我哭，想多看一会儿。”我便获得了救赎。

黄仁俊下了狠劲捶他后背，“我才不是哭！泡沫进眼睛了！”

“好好好，那不是哭，黄仁俊没有在哭，是Jeno的眼泪。”

Jeno用干燥的唇舌代替手心拭去他脸上的泪珠。

又是满室春水。

 

22:30 PM +21D

 

黄仁俊因为这些天体能训练小有所成，被Jeno要了一次也不觉倦怠。

倒是Jeno，意外地很克制。

“我可能快要到发情期了。”

“哈？”黄仁俊满脸疑问。

“李帝努没有跟你说过吗？我以为他已经跟你科普得很清楚了。”他拉过黄仁俊，将其抱坐在腿上，拦下他要穿衣服的手，“完全匹配的alpha和Omega在标记后都会陷入至少一个季度的发情紊乱期。”

“......那最近就少做点。”黄仁俊要穿衣服，Jeno不让，黄仁俊不解，“干嘛！我要穿衣服！”

“刚接到一个线报，Purge的某位高层今晚会出现在‘白巢’，一家夜店。带你去练练实战怎么样？”Jeno用鼻梁蹭了蹭黄仁俊的。

“好...好啊。”黄仁俊瞬间血热，却又有些害怕，“那你为什么不让我穿衣服？”

“因为那是最大的性|奴交易黑市。”

 

Jeno在道具室翻箱倒柜，给黄仁俊找了一个最小尺寸的项圈套他脖子上，又转身去给他找束腰。

黄仁俊在这屋子待了这么些天，第一次进入这个房间立刻就被琳琅满目品类齐全的各种大中小甚至超大型道具震慑了。“你们不是杀手，是道具师吧。”

Jeno找了一堆成人用具，一字排开在黄仁俊面前让他挑，“你挑一个我拿去消毒，暂时辛苦你一下......他们会检查这东西。”

黄仁俊满脸震惊，不情不愿地选了个尺寸最小的。

“束腰没找到，不知道拿腰链代替会不会......啊这个...”

他搬出一个尺寸不小的盒子，打开向黄仁俊解释用途：“束腰是他们规定的性|奴配饰之一，是一定要戴的，我找不到单独的束腰带了，只有这个...”

黄仁俊看着觉得跟刚刚自己挑的那个尺寸最小的性用具差不多，“行吧，那就这个。”

Jeno仔细消毒后帮他穿戴，他才追悔莫及，苦不堪言。

束腰带连着的尺寸适中的阳具是没什么问题，可那个阳具头部多出来的鸡蛋大小的软体在插入后竟然满满当当地填满了他的生殖腔，表面粗粝的触感磨在细嫩的腔壁上让他一点都不敢乱动。而前端半根棉棒大小表面全是细小绒毛的尿道口塞仅插入了一半，他就已经被折腾得满头大汗了。

“忍忍，一会儿就好了。”Jeno手上不停，嘴上也不停跟他说话分散注意力。

“我戴了一堆东西，等会儿我怕是连跑都跑不快。”

Jeno终于成功将尿道塞全插入，“很多性|奴都被折腾得有尿失禁的问题，所以尿道塞也是规定要戴的东西，卖主担心奴隶在买卖过程中失禁，卖不到好价钱，所以都会给他们戴上。”

语毕，他们心照不宣地接了个吻。

Jeno将他会阴处的连着的锁扣系上，又将束腰带与后穴阳具、与前端阴茎环扣的连接一一扣好，待全部都弄好，黄仁俊已经被折腾得全身汗湿了。Jeno找了件褂子，要给他套上时多看了几眼对方纤细腰肢上的红色束腰带，发表观点，“是真的很好看。”

黄仁俊羞得一把扯过褂子自己套上了。

Jeno则换了个正经的西装三件套，黄仁俊忍不住评价：“人模狗样。”

 

23:00 PM +21D

 

Jeno将车停在白巢大厦隔壁建筑物的地下停车场。

下了车走到副驾驶给黄仁俊开门，“奴隶不可以穿鞋，等会儿我把你抱过去。”

明明是紧张又滑稽的状态，两人之间却徒生许多暧昧旖旎的情愫。项圈阻隔了黄仁俊的信息素，Jeno闻不到，心生不安，抱着他又索要了一个很长的舌吻。

Jeno给他戴上一个只挡住眼睛的半面具，自己也戴上一个。牵过他的手在掌心留下一吻，问他：“黄仁俊，你信任我吗？”

“信。”

他看向他澄澈明亮的眼底，允诺：“都交给我，无论发生什么事。”

“好。”

 

他们进入白巢大厦，Jeno递出一张邀请卡，又指着黄仁俊对门禁检查人员说明：“私人奴隶。”

门禁者掀起眼皮看了一眼，公式化地说道：“配饰检查。”

Jeno挡着黄仁俊大半个身子，掀起他的褂子，露出腰间的一点红色，待对方点头，又从口袋掏出不知道什么时候放进去的小遥控器按下最低档的开关，奴隶后穴内插着性具便震动起来。

如果不是Jeno扶着他，他铁定立马就站不住了。

门禁终于放行，Jeno也第一时间关掉震动。他掏出一条牵引绳绑在黄仁俊的手腕上，轻声提醒他：“跟在我后面就好，不要乱看。”

他们从专用电梯往下，待电梯停好开门，入眼是一个堪比车站、挑高巨高的大厅。室内陈列了很多精美宽敞的笼子，里面横陈着各种被道具束缚的玉体。

电梯旁有一些演出公告。

Jeno看了一眼，带着黄仁俊走过“性|奴集市”。

黄仁俊用余光看到笼子里的人，以各种可以放大隐秘处的姿势或站着或坐着或躺着。

有些道具狰狞得刺眼。他注意到大部分性奴胸前乳头处都夹着一些玩具。

Jeno默契地慢下一步，低声在他耳边解释：“那表示乳孔开发。根据不同的开发程度，穿戴的东西也不太一样。”

 

黄仁俊跟在Jeno后面走，一路上吸引到非常多目光。且不说Jeno这样的Alpha身体素质本来就过于惹眼，很多经验老道的买家一眼就能看出奴隶货色，黄仁俊即使穿了个最低调最不显体型的褂子，也掩盖不了他是个漂亮“奴隶”的本质。

有经验的奴隶主会通过奴隶走姿、眼神、牵引状态来判断奴隶被调教的状态。像黄仁俊这样的，一眼就被人看出是没有受过调教的。

很快有人来问价：“七位数，交给我来调教怎么样。”

Jeno冷着脸回复：“抱歉，这位不太听话，今天特地拉出来遛一遛的。不卖。”

有不死心的还接着问：“可以交换，老板，我那位调教得很好的。”

“他性子烈，认主，怕是换了就养不活了。”Jeno冷哼一声，整个人显出一种极其强大的主的气场。

 

00:00 PM +22D

 

好不容易穿过偌大的集市，黄仁俊终于松了口气。

Jeno租了一间比较偏的角落休息室，把黄仁俊牵进去。甫一关上门，他就瘫在Jeno怀里。后者七手八脚地给他解开所有乱七八糟的配饰物，最后只留了一个红色束腰。

Omega把下巴搭在自家alpha后颈上疯狂汲取信息素，嘟囔道：“这个产业太可怕了...性爱是有情人的快乐事，却变成不少人的梦魇......”

“所以一会儿咱们可以找点儿乐子。无伤大雅，救人一命。”Jeno往黄仁俊的束腰带上别了一把匕首，“一刻钟后是白巢著名的调教表演，purge高层会在特别包间观看。你不好带着枪，匕首是给你保护自己用的。”

 

00:20 PM +22D

 

特别包间是一个装潢豪华的贵宾室。巨大的落地窗正对集市中心舞台，是从外面看不见里面、只可从里面看向外面的单面玻璃。

贵宾室不是单间，是特供vip进行集体调教的场所。所以只要等级足够，均可进入这个房间。

Jeno往房间门锁插了一个外置程序，一会儿就打开了。他佯装vip带着黄仁俊进入包间里。看到昔日雇主之一的崔赫正一边看着调教表演，一边往身下的性奴穴眼抽送丑陋性器。  
他给黄仁俊使了个眼色，对方立刻反应过来。

Jeno挑了个崔赫余光看得见的位置大喇喇坐下，黄仁俊便利索地跪上去咬开他裤头的拉链。他毫无章法地用鼻尖在那包鼓胀的东西上乱蹭，舌尖也不老实地到处乱舔乱顶，内裤濡湿了一小块，男人也起了反应，顶出个不小的帐篷。

崔赫余光被黄仁俊的红舌头晃得眼晕心痒，看他们半天进入不了正题，顿觉身下的这位性奴索然无味。他丢开性奴，晃着丑陋的性器问Jeno：“你这位调教得不行啊，我来帮你怎么样。”

“好啊......”Jeno抬起黄仁俊下巴，“但是他真的很不听话，你要小心了。”

“哈哈哈好啊好啊！我喜欢不听话的！”崔赫从后面拎起跪着的黄仁俊，上手摸了一把他的屁股，“竟然什么道具都没用吗？！太骚了，是不是就等着吃人的大屌呐！”

Jeno正要掏枪，不巧这个时候vip的门打开，进来刚刚那几位询问黄仁俊价格的奴隶主和他们的好几个奴隶。

他们一看黄仁俊被交换了，纷纷把自己奴隶晾在一边，上赶着要搞集体调教。

Jeno站起来强硬地把黄仁俊从崔赫怀里拉出来，抱好在自己怀里：“家奴性子烈，怕是一下子没办法承受那么多人，小东西害羞，不然各位先给我一点时间惩戒他一下，再一个一个轮流来怎么样？”

 

00:35 PM +22D

 

室内的活春宫比玻璃外的露骨表演更加吸睛。

被称作“小东西”的奴隶，长褂被掀开，红色的束腰带衬得他肤白欺雪，不盈一握。主人的手指消失在他肥硕的臀缝中间，对面坐着四位迫不及待的观众。

黄仁俊被Jeno抱在怀里紧张得直发颤，肚腹前的匕首也顶得他很疼。Jeno咬他耳垂，压低声音安抚他：“别怕，他们都得死。”

 

那些被带进来的真奴隶，此刻都眼观心心观鼻地低头跪在一旁等候命令。

Jeno做了半天前戏，崔赫等不及，玩起了别人带来的性奴。Jeno还在拖延时间，别的奴隶主也忍不住招来自己的奴隶伺候。

肉体撞击的声音逐渐变大，Jeno牵起黄仁俊的手放到自己西装前襟的口袋上，从下巴尖一路吻上去，看着他的眼睛，唇语道：“抱紧我，你负责左边两个。”

 

Jeno抱着黄仁俊往盥洗室方向移动，就在他站起来侧身的一瞬间，黄仁俊开枪准确地射中了左边两位，Jeno也从裤袋里掏出另一把枪，利落地把右边两位解决了。

消音手枪做不到完美消音，但外头的表演欢呼声掩盖了这一切。

黄仁俊瞬间虚脱，他耷拉着脑袋靠在Jeno肩头，半面具下的双眼熠熠：“你们自由了。自己想办法逃出去吧，别再被抓到了。”

 

9:30 PM +22D

 

黄仁俊被浓烈的雪松味信息素包裹得有些发昏。

他挣扎着醒来便看到脸红得不像话的Jeno微张着嘴呼吸急促。

他用额头一探，顿时被烫到：“醒醒，你发烧了！”

他爬下床去拿冰袋给Jeno敷头上，又赶紧洗漱，到厨房去给他煮稀饭。黄仁俊习惯性地摁下冰箱上的老式收音机：“......早间新闻...政务大臣崔赫突发脑溢血，救治无效身亡，民众纷纷发起哀悼......”

半小时后，他端来一碗煮得烂熟的白粥，Jeno拿掉头上的冰袋，黄仁俊突然脸热，只听到男人说了一句：“不是发烧。”

 

-tbc-


End file.
